


Elide and Lorcan after EoS

by DoTheStarsListen



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoTheStarsListen/pseuds/DoTheStarsListen
Summary: It had been a week since Aelin had been taken by Maeve and Elide had gone with Lorcan, Rowan and Gavriel to search for her. Could Elide ever forgive Lorcan for what he had done?
Relationships: Elide Lochan & Lorcan Salvaterre, Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Kudos: 14





	Elide and Lorcan after EoS

**Author's Note:**

> I am very new to writing so please bare with me! Let me know what you think:)

Elide and lorcan post Empire of storms. 

Chapter 1

Lorcan 

Lorcan, Elide, Rowan and Gavriel had been traveling through Erilea for a week looking for Queen Aelin. Gavriel and Lorcan had volunteered to help Rowan search, and after much debate with the others, Elide had convinced them she would be a valuable asset to the team. He wanted to disagree and make her stay with Manon where she would be safe, but he couldn't argue with her. Elide was like no one he had ever met before. She was able to draw delicate information out of people with barely any effort and they might need her if they wish to learn anything about the queen's location. 

After hours of pouring over maps of every continent they had concluded that if Maeve was going to take Aelin anywhere it would be Wendlyn. Doranelle would be too predictable, they decided, but she must be somewhere in Wendlyn. It is her home after all, and where she is most powerful, they just had to figure out where exactly they were. It would take at least another two weeks of travel to get to Adarlan and from there they would take a ship to Wendlyn which would take another two weeks. The idea of it taking so long was putting everyone on edge, especially Rowan. Lorcan couldn't help but feel bad for Rowan, as well as guilty for what he had done. They hadn't talked about it yet, but he wasn't going to push Rowan into the conversation. He had never seen him like this, so lost and hollow, he had just found his mate and now she had been ripped away from him. Lorcan would do everything in his power to help them get her back. 

As the sun started to fade into darkness, they decided to set up camp for the night in a nearby clearing. Rowan and Gavriel went to scout the area and hunt so Lorcan decided to make himself useful and build a fire. Keeping himself busy was the best way to ignore it, that aching pit inside him whenever he thought about Elide.  
It had been a week. Seven days and still nothing. She wouldn't look at him, talk to him or even acknowledge his existence. At first, he tried apologising every chance he got, he had said it over and over. "I'm sorry Elide, please, forgive me." The words flashed through his head and so did that look she had given him. Anger, hate, disappointment and hurt all moulded into one expression. Since then he had tried to stay away and give her the space, she needed but it was harder than he thought it would be. He had never felt like this with anyone before, especially a mortal. These feelings were new to him in a way he didn't think would be possible for a creature over five centuries old. He knew she needed time, but he at least needed to explain to her why he did it. 

"Good, you've got a fire going. Rowan and I caught some rabbits" Gavriel said walking into the small clearing. Elide took the rabbits, thanking him, and started to prepare them for dinner. He watched her for a moment. The way her hair fell around her face when she bent down to the fire. The way her tight leathers clung to her tiny body, highlighting her curves beautifully. And those lips... those beautiful soft lips, parting slightly as she started to hum to herself while she worked. Feeling Gavriel’s gaze on him, Lorcan snapped his eyes back to Gavriel’s and nodded in thanks before he strode away. He needed some space to clear his head. He needed to get away from her. 

Elide 

Elide took the rabbits from Gavriel and began preparing them for dinner, humming to herself as she did. She sat on a log near the fire as she was making the food and the warmth from the flames flowed through her aching joints, soothing them. She felt a weight plop down next to her on the log and saw Gavriel’s golden hair catch the firelight out of the corner of her eye. "Yes?" she asked him, not taking her attention away from the food. "Are you okay?" He asked hesitantly. She kept her eyes on the rabbit as she said "Yes. Why?".  
Gavriel shifted awkwardly, staring into the fire as he spoke. "You have to understand Elide, that Lorcan isn't like most males." He peered to look at her, but she was still pouring all her concentration into the rabbits, so he continued. "Over the centuries i have watched him demolish cities, bend the strongest males to his will and torture people mercilessly under Maeve’s command. He is ruthless and that is how he has always been. Maeve found him when he was just a child, he never had a chance to know love or compassion and maybe that is why he turned out the way he did. He was utterly devoted to her, that is... until he met you. I have never seen him act the way he does around you. I don't know why, and it probably isn't my place to ask but I'm telling you now that I don't believe he summoned Maeve out of anything but the need to protect you. And... and you might feel better if you talk to him about it." He finished and she looked up at him for a moment contemplating. It was probably the most Gavriel had ever said to her she thought. 

She looked back into the fire and her words were barely audible over the crackling of the flames. "Gavriel... I... I don't know if I can forgive him." She looked up at him again "You were there, and you saw what she did to her..." Elide whispered. Gavriel just bobbed his head slightly and replied, "It's your choice what you do... but if I have to live with you both for the next few weeks you need to get over this awkward silence." He smiled slightly at her and she punched his arm as she chuckled. She could be friends with Gavriel, she thought, he was a good male. He was kind and loyal and she could see so much of Aedion in him, even if she had only known him as a boy. And... as much as she hated to admit it, even to herself, he was partially right. It was time to face him, she thought. There were some things she needed to get off her chest and she supposed there was no better time than now. Elide turned back to Gavriel. "Can you finish these?" She asked him, giving him the knife and the rabbits. He nodded his head and got right to work on them.  
Elide took a deep breath as she walked through the woods quietly, trying to come up with something to say and struggling to find the right words. She was sure she knew where he was, she knew him well enough to know where he goes when he wants to be alone. 

She could hear the river before she could see it and as she walked onto the bank, she saw Lorcan sitting on a large rock watching the water flow. Sometimes she forgot how huge he was. He really was a warrior through and through. His shoulder length onyx hair glistened as the moonlight lit up his features. It had been too long since she'd let herself look at him. She missed it. She took in his broad shoulders, long legs and the lines of his face, noticing the stubble growing there. 

Lorcan 

He could sense her coming before she stepped onto the riverbank. Smell that overpowering scent that called to ever fibre in his being. He wanted to turn around and look at her, but he was a coward... afraid to see the hate and hurt he always saw in those beautiful eyes these days. So, instead he continued to stare at the reflection of the moon dancing across the water's surface. He could feel her watching him silently and almost jumped when she finally spoke. 

"You need a shave." Elide said grimly. He slowly turned his head around to look at her, her dark eyes fixed on his. She took a few steps forward, now standing just a few feet from where he was perched on the rock.  
"Really?" Lorcan said quietly. "I was under the impression that you didn't care what i did as long as i stayed away from you." His words were colder than he intended for them to be. 

"I think... i think we need to talk Lorcan." Elide managed to say. She was nervous, he could see it in her posture, her face. He knew how she felt, he hadn't felt nerves like this in a long time. Gods, he had gone into battle feeling more confident than he did now he was about to have this conversation. He just stood up and faced her. She was so tiny. So tiny, and yet she was so strong, smart and beautiful.  
Elide straightened her posture and looked him dead in the eye as she spoke slowly "I don't hate you Lorcan... I am hurt, disappointed, angry and scared but I do not hate you." He tried to speak but she held up a hand. "I need... time. I need to figure out my feelings and if I can ever... ever trust you again." Tears were starting to stream down her face now. "What you did... I don't know how I can ever forgive you. She is gone because you called Maeve. The whole battle happened because you called her. And yes, Maeve was on her way anyway, but it doesn't change the fact that you betrayed us. I might forgive you one day... or... I might not. Either way I need you to give me time." She finished, finally dropping her hand and staring at him again, waiting for him to speak. 

"Elide..." Lorcian began "I am sorry. Please just let me exp-" She cut him off before he could finish the sentence. "Haven't you already explained Lorcan. I've already heard it!" Her tears were still falling but there was anger on her face now. "No Elide." Lorcan said in a low, quiet voice. "I haven't. Not properly." He stepped closer, closing the distance between them. 

"I have been alive for over five centuries." He started, quietly. "I have lived longer than most have had the luxury too and in all that time I have never known love... not really. Maeve found me when i was a child and made me into a weapon. She manipulated me into becoming something i loathe. I thought I was in love with her for a long time, but it was not love, I don't know what it was but i was... I was an idiot thinking I loved her, or that she loved me." Elide said nothing as she waited for him to continue, to try and sort through his feelings.

Lorcan continued, "Yes, I have been with many females and I have travelled the world more times than i can count. I have known countless mortal queens, princesses and lady's, none of which had ever interested me enough to keep me around for long. That is... until i met you." Her eyebrows just raised a little as he went on. "You... Elide. I don't know how it happened but you... you... woke me up. You make me want to become a better male, make me want to do something meaningful with my miserable immortal existence. And when I saw those ships and thought you were going to be taken from me... I didn't think. All I knew was that Maeve was my queen and my first instinct was to call for help. It didn't occur to me what would happen, all I could think about was how to get you out." Elide was shaking now, tears streaming rapidly down her pale, flushed cheeks.  
"And on the beach..." Lorcan looked away from her then, mortified. He kept his voice so low she couldn't tell if it was sadness or anger in his tone. "The blood oath physically prevented me from helping. There was no way I could have done anything, even though I wanted to. And yes, I crawled for her... I was an idiot and I crawled for her. But you must understand that she is all I have known for five centuries Elide. She was my family, as much as I hate her now, she was all I knew, and it hurt to have everything ripped away all at once. So, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about what happened but I did it because..." He looked back into her eyes again and spoke so quietly it was barely audible. "I did it because the woman I love was in danger and my first instinct was to protect you. You can take all the time you need, and you might never forgive me, but I need you to know that I will never leave you; I'm not going anywhere. Not until you tell me to go. And even then, I will still protect you... because... I love you more than anything I have ever know." 

They both fell silent and stared at each other. The only sounds were the creatures of the forest and the river roaring behind them. Elide looked down at his hands as he towered over her, they were balled into fists. She slowly took one of them between both of her tiny hands, barely being able to cover it with her own, and studied their linked fingers. He let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding in. Elide stroked the back of his hand silently as he reached the other one up to cup her face, wiping away the tears from her cheek. Her eyes flicked up to meet his as she finally whispered "Everyone I have ever loved has either been taken away from me or hurt me. Do you understand?" She stared at him, waiting for an answer. He did understand. He understood that he had hurt and betrayed her. He understood that it was going to take time to heal her, and he would do whatever it took.  
"Yes" He breathed. Still with his hand on her warm cheek. She squeezed his hand a little tighter. "I want to be angry with you. I want to tell you I hate you and walk away, and never look back. But... I can't. I can't do it because I love you and it terrifies me. I love you so much I was willing to jump in front of Fenrys and risk my life for you. And after all that has happened I would do it again. Maybe that makes me as stupid as you for calling for Maeve. But... I can't help how I feel." 

Lorcan's chest was hammering so hard he thought it might break through his chest. No one had ever told him they loved him before and meant it. Looking down and this small, fierce woman, he knew she meant every word. He didn't know what to say. There were no words. 

"Say something..." Elide said, looking up at him. The words that came out were barely a breath as he stammered "You... you... love me?" She was still crying as she took his hand from her face and held it between her own. "Yes." was all she said. 

Lorcan could only stare at her. He didn't deserve her love; he didn't even deserve her attention. And yet here she was baring her soul to him as if he were worth something. He was a mess. An utter mess. Lorcan lifted her chin to meet her gaze and said, "Thank you." She chuckled quietly through her tears and said, "You don't have to thank me for loving yo-" but before she could say anything else, he said "I do Elide."  
A few moments passed and she whispered "I'm still not... I'm not sure. Lorcan I can't forget. I might never...-" He cut her off by saying "I know Elide. I know. And I am going to do everything in my power to get her back. I promise." Elide's breath hitched. She knew that promises were law to Lorcan. He would never break one, especially not one to her.  
She searched his face for a moment before sighing and saying, "We should go back, Gavriel is probably burning the rabbit and then we'll all starve." Lorcan laughed under his breath and said, "I wouldn't put it past him." And let go of her hand. 

They walked back to the camp in comfortable silence, a weight lifted off both of their shoulders. He felt a little better having gotten what he needed to say off his chest, and Lorcan could have sworn Elide looked a little happier. She loved him... she really did. He couldn't believe it. He watched her walk into the clearing, a small smile on her face. That was, until she saw that Gavriel had indeed burnt the rabbit and she ordered him to go catch a new one, while cursing about how "After all these years of being a warrior he can't cook a damn rabbit." Lorcan smirked slightly and went to set up their bed rolls.


End file.
